leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/GreenMoriyama
Good day wikia. My name is GreenMoriyama and I would like to nominate myself to be a moderator. I've been a member on this wikia since August 22, 2013, but have been more active since the autumn of last year. While I've been more active on many of the blogs, especially the Champion Concepts, I have made some contributions to discussions on some pages along with cleaning up certain articles on a few occasions. My main reason to receive moderator rights, though, is to be able to help monitor the (champion concept) blog section and remove any blog that does not meet the . While I do not have as many edits as the other moderators on the site, I have had previous experience as an admin on other wikia sites. When I was still active on them, which I am on a select few, I did my best to fulfill the administrator's role and make sure the wikia was informational and maintained. I've had my ends of errors, but nonetheless, I have used rollback and moderator rights for the longest while, since of 2011. GreenMoriyama Message Wall December 20th, 2016 Questions * I undoubtedly trust GreenMoriyama's knowledge in regards of the Custom Champion Concept side of the Wikia. However, I would like to know of your experience, GreenMoriyama, in regards to handling arguments with vandals and trolls. Even though you are going to be handling routine maintinence tasks, I'm sure you will come across vandals and trolls eventually--since handling them is part of duties as a moderator. Could you share with us an example of a heated dispute in the past that you handled well? 18:09, January 1, 2017 (UTC) **In my experience, I make sure that I do not find myself becoming hooked or heated when handling arguments with vandals and trolls. Although without any user rights, I am susceptible to giving lectures. Although this was not on a wikia or League of Legends related, there was one time on a discussion board where a persistent troll & hater. In this situation, I made sure to remain composed and mature, not being entirely swayed by their insults, and instead keeping to fact than opinions. When the troll became intolerable for others, I made sure an admin was informed. On the wikia, I would do something similar, if not the same, where I would make sure to remain patient and calm, informing them of what their actions/words are causing. At the moment, I cannot name a single dispute off the the top of my head, but as someone who has been an admin for a multitude of wikias, I have resolved arguments to the best of my ability, resulting in adequate bans. Green Moriyama (talk) 20:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ***Green Moriyama recently initiated a confrontation about a several posts I made on champion comment sections. I felt that it was inappropriate for Green Moriyama to presume that my posts were about humiliating others and then proceed to lecture me on it. I believe I was unfairly treated and disappointed that I was not given benefit of the doubt. I felt censored and I'm scared to imagine what would have happened to me had Green Moriyama been an admin at the time. We're fortunate that we don't have hordes of trolls constantly raiding the public comments section but I do hope that Green Moriyama uses his/her admin powers for good, not evil and to practice giving benefit of the doubt instead of jumping to conclusions if/when he/she is promoted. Einsoph5 (talk) 06:53, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ***The thread in question: here. While words like these may seem lacking in meaning, but I do apologize for that altercation that I had started up. It is all part of my of such actions which I can only refer as instigation. To explain what had caught my attention and annoyed me was the type of comment (multiple or one) that Einsoph had written: "is that what you mean" whenever someone had provided a decent answer to either a troll or a user who was thoughtlessly complaining. To me, it felt Einsoph was riding the shoulder of these others, acting as if he/she had made a contribution when that was not true at all. I have had some instances in the past where I had overstep my bounds as an admin; I will not deny that. Yet, if you thought that I didn't have an ounce of "the benefit of the doubt" in me for you, then why do you think I didn't report you to the admins as a "vandal" in the first place? Thank you bringing up this thought of doubt, Einsoph. Green Moriyama (talk) ** For what it is worth, I remember TMStage insulting Green. However, I don't think he (TMStage) could be considered a vandal or troll - merely upset at Green's comment, which may have been opinionated but not inaccurate. While I can understand TMStage taking offense at Green's comment, name-calling was uncalled for and fortunately Green didn't engage him in it. Here is the link to the incident, judge as you will. ~LivesByProxy * Are we giving moderator status as well? Lesdin (talk) 22:36, January 1, 2017 (UTC) **Wait, I'm now being considered now as a tree, like ? Green Moriyama (talk) Voting Support # Love it because user is good at critique and being a grammarian. Also, most active person I've ever known. Baristar (talk) 1:33, January 1 2017 (UTC) # Can't hurt having an active person be able to monitor the CC section. Should help to keep the bloat to a minimum. Lesdin (talk) 12:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # User seems extremely active which is always a positive. More moderators never hurt (usually), especially in regards to helping keep the CCC side of the wiki under control. There's obvious passion and drive in what he does and his contributions show that he is extremely helpful in guiding other users to follow the CCC policies and moderator rights will help him do this better. 12:22, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # GreenMoriyama's been an active custom champion critic and creator, and, to me, is a good candidate for moderator status; if anything, it'll help him be an exceptional CC blog inspector. He's earned it. ClayHuang158 (talk) 12:45, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # GreenMoriyama is an extremely thorough and active contributor, and their behavior on this wiki so far has been exemplary. Few editors are as dedicated when it comes to curating and participating in the wiki's CCC space, and making Green a mod could significantly help them improve it. I see no reason why this application should be rejected. --Willbachbakal (talk) 12:47, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # I think GreenMoriyama has just about all the cred a mod needs already, and his positive activity should be a boon for everyone, especially custom content creators. He is already one of the greats in my opinion and I wholly support his ascension to mod status. - Poisonshark (talk) 13:37, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # I myself constantly forget to do my supposed job of keeping custom content and blog posts in check. Having someone motivated to help with that and maybe kick me in the figurative 'nads until I start doing it again can't hurt. 14:33, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # If the objective is to maintain the CCC blogs in order from being a bunch of empty posts and Behold, the Sandwich copy-pastes, I'm in. Also he's a tree, you cannot be untrusty of a tree! PrimusMobileVzla (talk) 17:25 January 1, 2017 (UTC) # Green has proven himself to be motivated, active, and competent enough to justify being a mod. His behaviour is also exemplary and I'm sure that he's the mod everyone needs, and wants. KeithCornell (talk) 19:37, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # Indisputably the most active reviewer of Custom Content, and an exceptionally forgiving and tolerant one. Willing to assist Users who've yet to learn the Wiki formatting and best practices. LivesByProxy 15:18, January 1, 2017 (UTC) # GreenMoriyama is an invaluable asset to the custom champion concepts section of the Wikia as is. GreenMoriyama's by-the-book approach to situations is appropriate for a moderator. GreenMoriyama takes initiative with restraint when assessing potential issues and is informative in his concerns. I am sure GreenMoriyama will continue to improve the quality of the CCC while taking caution of his additional powers as a moderator. 11:33, January 2, 2017 (UTC) # Seen him in action, active and modest recommending the promotion. Reilock 15:10, January 3, 2017 (UTC) # He is the most positive person I've met in this place. He is so active and Modest it would be a shame if he didn't get it. Chase999 23:01, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments * Closing Statement * sic semper tyrannis 06:30, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests